A great variety of acylated polyalkylenepolyamines is known. The following are believed to be the most relevant references known to the present inventors.
Strang, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,955, Class 252-51.5, discloses acylated polyamines of the formula ##STR2## WHEREIN R is an olefinic polymer chain of 40-700 carbon atoms, R' is an alkyl radical of 1-8 carbon atoms, n is 1-8, x is at least 2, y is 0 or 1 and z is at least 3 and preferably is 3-8. The amines used to make these products were the usual polyalkylenepolyamines such as triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, pentaethylenehexamine and the corresponding propylene and butyleneamines. These are known to be highly branched in structure and of very limited range in chain length (z is 3-8). The compounds are said to be useful as lubricating oil detergents.
Norman and LeSeur, U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,170, Class 260-268, disclose acylated amines similar to Strang's except that the acyl groups are all of the same size. Preferred polyalkyleneamine for use in their invention is tetraethylene-pentamine.
Dickson and Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,789, Class 252-8.55, disclose amides made by acylating polyalkylenimines of molecular weight at least 800 with acyl groups of 6-40, and preferably 8-30, carbon atoms. Among other uses they are said to be useful as lubricating oil additives.